Ichigo Sato
Ichigo Sato (佐東一護 Sato Ichigo) is your osananajimi, a pâtissier, and potential romance option in ''Dreamy Days in West Tokyo''. His family, the Sato's, own the bakery in Kichijōji. He is voiced by Yūki Kaji in the Japanese commercial for the game and is a featured character in Sweet Cafe by Voltage. Biography Ichigo Sato was born on January 5th to a baker and a mother of unknown employment status in Musashino, Tokyo, Japan and was raised in the neighborhood of Kochijōji. Season One: High School Ichigo is a junior at your high school and works part-time as a pastry chef at his fathers bakery. Season Two: 3 Years Later Ichigo returns to your hometown after studying in Paris, France for a few years and begins working as a pâtissier at a well-known and respected French restaurant. Additionally, he moves out of his parents' house and begins to rent his own apartment. Season Three: 10 Years Later Coming soon... Characteristics Ichigo is a tease, frequently attempting to playfully provoke you since you were kids. Although you think of him as mean occasionally, he teases you because he likes you. In fact, he likes you so much that he has been possessive of you since childhood, sometimes becoming jealous of others when they tried to play with you. Aside from being a talented pâtissier, he is also remarkably skillful at having a colossal attitude problem. Summary of stories Season One: High School As you adjust to life back in your hometown, your room at Black Ship unexpectedly becomes uninhabitable and Ichigo offers you a room at his family's residence until yours is repaired. It doesn’t take long for you to notice the strained relationship Ichy has with his family, specifically his father. He also seems dissatisfied with himself, his family’s shop, and your hometown. What is the real reason behind Ichy’s unhappiness? Will you be able to help bring some more laughter into his life? As the two of you spend more and more time together, your relationship becomes unclear. Will Ichigo ever be honest about how he feels about you? Or will someone else swoop in and steal you from him...? Screenshots Ichigo Sato character description (1).jpg|Ichigo's character description Ichigo Sato screenshot (1).jpg|Ichigo's school uniform, Season One: High School Ichigo Sato screenshot (3).jpg|Ichigo's casual attire, Season Two: 3 Years Later Gallery Season One: High School= } Ichigo Sato - Main Story (1).jpg|“I-I was going to walk you home!” Ichigo Sato - Main Story (2).jpg|“How much cake have you eaten recently?” Ichigo Sato - Main Story (3).jpg|“Come on. Hurry up.” Ichigo Sato - Main Story (4).jpg|With a serious expression on his face, Ichigo turns the pages of a cookbook. Ichigo Sato - Main Story (5).jpg|“Idiot! How could I wait any longer? I've waited for ten years!” - Epilogue= } Ichigo Sato - Epilogue (1).jpg|“I want you to always be looking at me... and I want to be the one who will always watch you.” - Sequel= } Ichigo Sato - Sequel (1).jpg|“Thanks to you, I can keep going.” Ichigo Sato - Sequel (2).jpg|“I'm scared... to be away from you.” Ichigo Sato - Sequel (3).jpg|“...Morning.” }} |-| Season Two: 3 Years Later= } Ichigo Sato - 3 Years Later (1).jpg|“Let me taste it, too.” Ichigo Sato - 3 Years Later (2).jpg|It looked as if he were crying, but the rain blurred everything. Ichigo Sato - 3 Years Later (3).jpg|“Maybe I'm incapable of loving anyone but you.” - Living With Him= } Ichigo Sato - Living With Him (1).jpg Ichigo Sato - Living With Him (2).jpg Ichigo Sato - Living With Him (3).jpg }} |-| Season Three: 10 Years Later= } Ichigo Sato - 10 Years Later (1).jpg Ichigo Sato - 10 Years Later (2).jpg Ichigo Sato - 10 Years Later (3).jpg - Wedding= } Ichigo Sato - Wedding (1).jpg Ichigo Sato - Wedding (2).jpg Ichigo Sato - Wedding (3).jpg }} |-| Special images= Ichigo Sato - Time Capsule (1).jpg|Special image from Time Capsule Ichigo Sato - A Day In The Snow (1).jpg|Special image from A Day in the Snow Ichigo Sato - Sealed With A Kiss (1).jpg|Special image from Sealed with a Kiss Ichigo Sato - School Festival Romance Part 1 (1).jpg|Special image from School Festival Romance Part 1 Ichigo Sato - School Festival Romance Part 2 (1).jpg|Special image from School Festival Romance Part 2 Ichigo Sato - Summer Camp Love (1).jpg|Special image from Summer Camp Love Ichigo Sato - Summer Camp Love (2).jpg|Special image from Summer Camp Love Ichigo Sato - Let's Make A Toast (1).jpg|Special image from Let's Make a Toast Ichigo Sato - Sleepless Nights (1).jpg|Special image from Sleepless Nights Ichigo Sato - Sports Day Kiss (1).jpg|Special image from Sports Day Kiss Ichigo Sato - A Date With Ichigo (1).jpg|Special image from A Date With Ichigo Ichigo Sato - Black Ship Halloween (1).jpg|Special image from Black Ship Halloween Ichigo Sato - Steamy Days in Hot Springs (1).jpg|Special image from Dreamy Days in Hot Springs Ichigo Sato - Ichigo's Birthday (1).jpg|Special image from Ichigo's Birthday Ichigo Sato - A Sweet Slice Of New York (1).jpg|Special image from A Sweet Slice of New York Ichigo Sato - Dreamy Days With The Baddest Bidder (1).jpg|Special image from Dreamy Days with the Baddest Bidder Ichigo Sato - Before The Proposal (1).jpg|Special image from Ichigo: Before the Proposal Ichigo Sato - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image from Sweet Cafe |-| Trivia *Ichigo ranked #18 in Voltage's Characters General Election 2013 poll with 12,964 votes. He then ranked #17 in Voltage's Characters General Election 2014 poll with 23,029 votes. Category:Ichigo Sato Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:Characters Category:Main characters